Because You're Mine
by briewinchester
Summary: Steve gets a stalker and sees Danny as competition and must eliminate the threat in order to acquire his prize. / This is a m/m slash fic. if this isn't you're kind of thing, don't read. McDanno. Getting together. First-time. Rated M for some sexual content and violence.


Hey guys! So I know it's been awhile since I've posted anything new here, so ta da! I hope y'all enjoy this and comments and favorites are greatly appreciated.

Warnings: stalking, sexual harassment, kidnapping and threatening of a minor child.

* * *

It was a regular sunny Monday morning on the beautiful island of Oahu. Different types of birds were singing their songs as Steve emerged from the ocean, water sluicing down over his pecs, wiping it from his face and combed his fingers through his hair til it was sticking up in different directions. He grabbed his towel from his chair and dried off before he headed inside to get ready for another day at the Palace.

Once dressed, Steve headed out the door and strode over to his truck, pausing mid-step and frowned down at the manila envelope sitting beneath his wipers. Instantly on alert, Steve scanned the perimeter, pulling his gun before walking around, looking for any sign of the person who left the envelope. Finding nothing, Steve holstered his gun and went back to his truck.

Steve removed the envelope, contemplating whether he wanted to open it yet. Deciding to wait until he reached the Palace, he entered his truck and drove off.

A few feet away from the McGarrett household, sat a late 90s model tan Jeep. A gloved hand reached up and turned the key that sat in the ignition before shifting it into drive and followed behind the truck at a respectable distance.

Steve was so engrossed in the possible contents of what could possibly be inside the envelope that he never noticed that he was being tailed. He made it to the Palace in record time, grabbing the envelope as he rushed inside and up to HQ. He sauntered into the bullpen, calling out to the team, before throwing the envelope down on the computer table.

Danny casually walked over from his office, one hand stuffed into his pocket while the other traced over his stubbled face. He stared at the manila envelope, then up at his partner, then back down at the envelope. "You uh, gonna share with the rest of the class or do we have to play a rousing game of twenty questions? Because as much as I love playing that frustrating game with you, why don't we just skip all that hassle and just get to the point, hm?"

Steve stood on the other side of the computer table directly in front of Danny, staring down at the envelope like it personally offended him. He was so deep in his thoughts that he never heard Danny's question. He looked up at his partner. "What?"

Danny rolled his eyes and looked around at the rest of the team, gesturing to their fearless leader. "Do you see that? Do you see what I deal with on a daily basis?" he looked back at Steve. "Do you need to get your hearing checked? I wouldn't be surprised with how trigger happy you are. What's in the envelope?"

Steve couldn't help the small smile that pulled at the corners of his mouth. Bantering with Danny made this weird morning seem normal again. "I'll get a hearing test if you take some anger management classes." And that was a running gag between the two and Steve didn't think they'll stop anytime soon.

Danny laughed and pointed at Steve, huge smile on his face. "You're still not funny. But seriously, what's in the envelope, babe?"

Steve sighed. All joking aside, he explained what happened that morning. "After I left the house, I found this on my windshield. I pulled my gun and checked the perimeter, but I couldn't find anything. After it was clear, I holstered my gun and got into my truck and drove straight here."

Danny held up his hand and then leaned on the edge of the computer table, staring straight at Steve. "So what you mean to tell me is that you have absolutely no clue whatsoever, as to what is in that envelope? What the hell are you waiting for?!"

Steve narrowed his eyes at his short-tempered partner, crossing his arms over his chest. "Well, excuse me for taking precautions with this alright? Seeing as the last time I mysteriously received an envelope, just like this one, an innocent woman got killed and I ended up in prison because of it."

Chin and Kono stood idly by, watching the two of them argue back and forth, their heads moving from side to side as if they were watching a tennis match. Chin, ever the patient one to a point, hung back and watched the show. Kono, on the other hand, tried to watch but the anticipation was killing her. She pulled the envelope toward her and carefully examined it.

She turned it this way and that, checking for any kind of abnormality or markings to give them a clue to finding out who sent it. Kono was careful as to how she opened the envelope. She didn't want to disturb any evidence. By the time Kono had safely opened the envelope, she noticed that the arguing had stopped and that everyone was staring at her.

"What? We were wasting valuable time while the two of you argued. So, I opened it." She slid the envelope over to Steve.

Steve took it and carefully extracted the only piece of paper inside and a photograph. He inwardly cursed when he noticed that the note was typed up instead of written. It was probably going to take Fong a while to find out the type of printer that the ink came from. He quickly skimmed over the paper and his eyes widened at what he found.

' _Good morning sailor. That was quite the show you put on for me this morning. The way the water just glided over your unfairly muscular body, damn. It made me so hard that I came in my pants like a motherfucking teenager. Until next time Commander. Oh, and I hope you like the picture. –J'_

After reading the note, Steve felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and a cold chill shoot down his spine. With shaking hands, he brought up the picture and almost crumpled it up in disgust. There was absolutely no way that he would show his team a blurry picture of a half hard, come covered dick. A sinking feeling in his stomach made him break out in a cold sweat at the realization that whoever this 'J' person was had been inside his house, watching him swim.

Danny watched Steve with concerned eyes and contemplated going around to his partner to make sure that he was okay. "Steve? You alright? What did the note say?"

Steve pulled himself out of his thoughts and slid the piece of paper toward Danny muttering a soft, "I'll be in my office." He took the picture with him.

Danny watched as his partner made his way to his office. Danny wanted nothing more than to follow him, but he turned back toward the computer table and looked down at the paper, quickly scanning it. He was filled with rage at the thought of his partner's privacy being invaded like that. He took a few breaths before looking up at Chin and Kono. "Take this to Fong. See if he can get anything off it."

They both nodded before taking the paper and envelope and left the office. Danny ran his hand through his hair before making his way to Steve's office. He opened the door and strode in, sitting on the back of one of the chairs and crossed his arms over his chest and finally crossing his ankles, making himself at home. He stared down at Steve, lying on the couch with his arm thrown over his eyes and noticed the picture still grasped tightly in Steve's hand.

Steve still couldn't believe that there had been a complete and total stranger in his home. The worst part of it was that he didn't even notice that there had been anyone in his house. He didn't even remove his arm when Danny entered his office. After a few minutes of silence, Steve sat up and perched on the edge of the couch. He propped his elbows up on his knees and wiped his hands over his face.

He pulled his hands away from his face. He took one last look at the picture before he stood and walked over to his office door. "C'mon Danny."

Danny pushed off the chair and followed close behind his partner, still curious as to what the picture contained that got Steve so upset. "And where pray tell, are we going?" he asked as he handed over his car keys.

Steve took the keys and headed out to the Camaro. "Back to my place, see if we can find any prints or something."

Danny hadn't forgotten about the picture and decided to bide his time before he asked about it. Whatever was in that photo, had gotten his usually stoic partner shaken up. Then again, Danny had some idea seeing as the creepy note hinted at something explicit. They drove in silence to the McGarrett household as both men pondered their newest case.

Again, nobody noticed the Jeep following them. Jay scowled deeply as the little blond man followed his sailor to a car. He had decided to follow them. He needed to keep a close eye on the blond. One, to make sure that he wasn't honing in on his turf. Otherwise, the only option would be to take him out and Jay would like to acquire his prize without bloodshed.

Jay parked a few houses down before leaving his car and snuck up to the McGarrett property. As quietly as he could, Jay hid in the bushes and used a pair of binoculars to spy on his mouthwatering sailor and the blond.

Steve and Danny parted ways, each one taking one side of the house looking for any sign that someone else had been there. Steve was still trying to get over the fact that someone else had been in his home without him noticing.

Danny searched every inch of his part of the yard and found nothing. He holstered his weapon and went to go find Steve. He found his partner inside the house, staring out at the ocean, a blank look on his face.

"Babe, you okay?" Danny asked.

Steve continued to stare out at the ocean, not even bothering to look at Danny. "He was in my house Danno. He stood right here as he watched me swim this morning and then sent me this." He promised that he would never show his team that offending photo, but he trusted Danny to keep it discreet.

Danny took the crumpled photo and his face crumpled up in disgust. "I had an idea that this was what that sicko sent. So, how do you want to handle this?"

Steve swiped his hands over his face before turning to look at Danny. "Just like every other case."

Danny shoved one hand into his pants pocket as the other one wiped over his mouth. "So then you're going to act like you normally do even though you are the one being stalked. Of course, you are. Just look who I'm talking to. You're Steven fucking McGarrett and I'm Mr. Nothing bothers me. Well, you know what…"

"What, Danny? What do you want me to do huh? You want me to sit at home and hide like a coward while you, Chin and Kono try to solve this case, huh, is that it? Because I can't and won't do it, Danny." Steve yelled.

Danny clenched his teeth and fists at his sides. "No, that is not what I want because I know you'd never stay put in this house for an hour before you'd go gallivanting off by yourself to try and find this psycho! But what I do want is for you to once, just this once, to please be smart about this. That means do not, DO NOT, find ways to piss this guy off to where people get hurt."

"Gallivanting, really?" Steve smirked.

"Seriously, that's all you got out of that?" Danny asked.

"I get it Danno. I'll try to be careful, but I can't make any promises. You should know that better than anybody."

Danny sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Unfortunately. Okay, so what's our first move?"

Steve heaved a huge sigh. "Well, I found nothing. Unless you found anything."

"I got nothing."

"Great. Well, then we head back to the Palace and see if Chin and Kono have anything."

Danny nodded and turned to leave, but noticed that Steve didn't budge. "Steve? You coming?"

Steve sighed one last time before he turned to follow Danny out. They piled back into the Camaro and Steve sat in the driver's seat for a moment. "Tell me, Danny. Why do I always attract the crazy ones?"

"Well, crazy does attract crazy. And you are the craziest person I've seen on this god forsaken island." Danny said.

Steve stared at Danny, giving the blond his best blank expression. "Haven't you realized yet that you're still not funny?"

"What are you talking about? I'm hilarious. It is you, my friend, who is the unfunny one." Danny retorted.

Jay watched the two with a furious expression on his face. That should be him who got to be that close to McGarrett, touching and joking around, and not that callous blond cop. If he were in a cartoon, he was sure that he'd be spouting steam from his ears and that his eyes would be green.

He didn't want to have to do this, but the blond needed to go. Jay wished that he didn't have to resort to bloodshed, but dammit, this other guy was pushing his buttons. He needed to find out more about his competition. The more he knew, the quicker he could take him out and claim his sailor all for himself.

Steve and Danny pulled up to the Palace, shooting theories back and forth until they reached HQ. They both stopped at the computer table where the cousins were huddled around it.

"Chin, Kono please tell me you've got something." Steve stared at the cousins as he leaned on the computer table.

Chin and Kono had a silent conversation between them before they looked back over at Steve. "We struck out with the note. Charlie confirmed that the ink came from a run of the mill printer that can be found in any home or office building. But we did get a partial. We're still trying to get a match." Chin said.

Steve sighed in relief, his shoulders sagging, releasing some of the tension leaving them. "Okay, that's good. Kono, I want you to comb through all the traffic cameras to see if you can spot any suspicious vehicles that may have been following my truck this morning and the Camaro this afternoon. Let me know if you find anything."

Kono immediately got to work. Her fingers flying over the keys as she brought up image after image as she and Chin scoured every picture, looking for anything strange or out of place.

Jay silently cursed and tossed the listening device and binoculars into the passenger seat and hightailed it out of there. How could he have been so stupid? Of course, they would check for his car. He wasn't worried about his fingerprints though because they won't find him in any system. It pays to have a computer genius on your payroll. He pulled off in a parking lot, grabbed his stuff and abandoned his car, not looking back.

All this trouble he was going through to get his sailor had better be worth it. This was getting ridiculous. But, it just made the chase even more challenging and that sent tingles down his spine and a smirk form on his face. He must say, his sailor sure knew how to play hard to get. Now he needed to get home so he could do his research on his competition.

Danny followed Steve into his office. "You gonna be okay babe?"

Steve sat in his desk chair and wiped his face with both of his hands. "Yeah, yeah I'll be fine. I just don't like to be toyed with and this guy is quickly getting under my skin."

Danny sat on the couch and crossed his legs. "That's understandable babe, but please, please be smart about this okay? I do not want to visit you in jail. Again. Listen, let's just take the day and just relax. We don't have any other cases going on now and it could take Chin and Kono a bit to find what they're looking for. So how bout you and me just go relax. Okay?"

Steve nodded his head. "Yeah, okay. That sounds, yeah, sounds good. Beers at my place?"

Danny nodded. "You read my mind." He stood from the couch and waited for Steve to stand.

As they made their way out, Steve called back to Chin and Kono, "Call me if you find anything."

Chin and Kono sent them off with a nod and a 'sure thing boss' and Steve and Danny left.

Once Jay found a suitable car, he headed back to his place and called his hacker friend. "Hey Speedy, I have a favor. I need you to give me everything on a Detective Daniel Williams ASAP."

"Sure thing Jay. I'll have it sent to you in an hour."

"Good," Jay said and hung up. He went to his kitchen and started preparing to take out one Daniel Williams.

Steve and Danny made their way to Steve's place in silence. Danny was starting to worry about his partner. He knew Steve hated these head games, especially when he was the target. He had a very bad feeling deep in his stomach that once he left Steve alone, the maniac would do something stupid.

Steve pulled into his driveway and both he and Danny went inside. Steve went to the kitchen and filled up the cooler with ice and a case of Longboards. He met Danny outside at their chairs and set the cooler on the table between them and took a seat.

They sat in silence, sipping from their bottles, and stared out at the ocean. Steve broke the silence first. "Seriously Danny, what is this guy's motive? Why me?"

Danny shrugged and pursed his lips, swallowing his mouthful of beer before speaking. "I don't know. This guy is obviously a psychopath if he's going after you. But I can see why he chose you."

Steve turned toward Danny. "Care to share with the rest of the class?"

Danny took another sip of beer. "Seriously babe, anyone who has eyes can see how ridiculously attractive you are. I mean with the eyes, the ink, and the muscles, anyone would want to get all over that."

Steve felt a slight blush creep across his cheeks. He wasn't blind, he did own a mirror, but he never spent time staring at himself and wonder if he was attractive. He never had an issue getting a date, but did he give off a special vibe that attracted the psychopaths?

And it was another thing that his partner noticed. Before DADT had been redacted, Steve had to be very, very careful entertaining male dates. He stared at Danny, eyes flitting over his partner's face, looking for any sign of…something.

Steve wasn't sure what he was looking for, but he wanted to find out. "What about you?"

Danny was taken by surprise. He wasn't expecting that. "What about me?"

"Come on Danny. Do you find me attractive?" Steve asked.

Danny's face flushed as he looked away from Steve. "And what if I did?"

Steve brought his beer bottle up to his lips, trying to hide his smile, and took a drink. "Well, I wouldn't be opposed to it."

Danny looked up at Steve. "Really? You're okay with it?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be? It's not my first rodeo Danno." Steve chuckled.

Danny gave Steve one of those confused yet surprised looks. "Huh. Do you find me attractive? Fair's fair babe."

Steve looked Danny up and down. He took in the broad shoulders and the barrel shape of Danny's chest. Steve also took in the muscular arms. "Yeah, I do. Actually, I've felt that way ever since you pulled your gun on me in the garage."

Danny laughed. "Shit, that was two years ago babe. Why didn't you say something?"

"I wasn't sure you'd feel the same and DADT was still in effect," Steve said.

Danny put his empty bottle down on the table. "Well then Steven, it seems like we have some catching up to do."

Steve set his bottle down as well and stood from his chair, offering his hand to Danny. "Well Daniel, shall we go inside and make out on the couch like teenagers?"

Danny took Steve's hand and pulled himself up. "Now that sounds like a good idea."

They practically ran inside, acting like the teenagers they were not, and Steve tackled Danny into the cushions and mashed their lips together.

Jay shot up from his chair and slammed his fists down on the table. "NO!" he screamed as he watched his sailor and that mouthy blond kissing all over each other.

He was seething. He paced back and forth, smashing all his stuff in a rage. How could his sailor do that to him? Choose someone else over him. Well, now all hell was gonna break loose. It was time to up his game. It was time for Daniel Williams to die.

Steve moved away from Danny's mouth and kissed down his jaw to his neck. He kissed and nipped at Danny's collar bone, leaving a nice sized bruise. He pulled back and smirked, admiring his work.

Danny looked at Steve and glared. "I swear to god Steven if you leave any of those marks visible you'll not drive my car for a whole month!"

Steve looked up at Danny. "You know that'll never happen, babe."

Danny sighed. "Well, it was worth a try anyway. But I never said you could stop."

Steve chuckled and went back to biting and sucking at Danny's neck. He brought his hands up and started to unbutton Danny's shirt, kissing and biting at the newly exposed skin.

Danny moaned and moved his hands up and under Steve's shirt, pulling it up and tugged it over his head. He finally got to touch and feel those muscles that have taunted him over the years. Actually, feeling Steve's muscles was so much better than what his imagination came up with. Now that he got a taste of the man that's been driving him crazy, both mentally and physically, Danny wasn't sure if he could keep his hands off during office hours.

"Fuck babe. You have no idea how much you drive me crazy." Danny breathed out.

Steve smirked into Danny's skin and licked over the newest mark he left on Danny. He moved from Danny's neck down to his chest, licking and sucking at Danny's nipples. He moved down Danny's chest, kissing at every available inch of skin.

Just as Steve reached for Danny's belt, his phone started to ring. Steve groaned and dropped his head to Danny's stomach. He sat up and pulled his phone out of his pocket. He frowned at the unknown number flashing across his screen.

"McGarrett." He answered. "Who is this?"

He heard breathing coming from the line and Steve was about to hang up. "Tell me who this is or I'm hanging up right now."

The breathing continued before a rough sounding voice came over the line. "That was a really bad move sailor. You're mine. And now the blond will pay."

Before Steve could say anything more, there was a click as the person on the other line hung up. Steve pulled the phone away from his ear and looked down at it, frowning.

Danny, concerned through the whole exchange, sat up and wrapped his hand around Steve's wrist. "Babe, you okay?"

Steve looked up at Danny. "That was, that was my stalker."

Danny was on alert. "What did he say? What did he want?"

"He said that I made a really bad move and that I was his. And-and that you are going to pay." Steve said.

Danny let Steve's words sink in. "What did he mean by that?"

Steve shook his head. "I-I don't know but I don't like it. And until we figure it out, I don't want you and Grace to be alone right now."

Danny smirked. "Aw, you want to be my knight in shining armor. How adorable is that?"

Steve flushed. "Stop it. I just want you and Grace to be safe."

Danny's smirk softened into a smile. He grabbed Steve's hand. "Okay. If that's what you want, I'll talk to Grace tonight."

Steve nodded. "That's all I ask. And I'll get Grace's room ready." He leaned over and kissed Danny.

Danny smiled into the kiss. He maneuvered himself into Steve's lap, forcing Steve to lean back against the couch.

Steve reached up and placed his hands on Danny's hips, gripping them tight. It was easy to forget about everything with Danny right there. He never realized how easy it was to forget when he was in Danny's company.

Before they could go any further, Steve's phone rang again. Both he and Danny groaned before he reached over and grabbed his phone and answered it.

"McGarrett."

"Hey, boss. You might want to get down here. Chin and I found something." Kono said.

"We're on our way," Steve said as he hung up.

Danny moved off Steve and looked around for his shirt. "Let me guess. Chin and Kono have something."

"Yep. Get dressed. We got to go." Steve said as he put his shirt back on, trying to smooth out the wrinkles.

Danny stood and fixed his pants and tucked in his shirt before he buttoned it up. He went to the bathroom to try and fix his mussed-up hair. When he came back out, Steve was waiting for him by the front door impatiently.

"Don't you look at me like that Steven. I do not want to give Kono any reason to be suspicious. She is a scary, evil woman. Now, let's just get to the office, okay?" he asked as he brushed passed Steve on the way out the door.

Steve shook his head as he followed Danny to the car.

Jay was so fucking pissed that he was ready to take out the detective and run away with his prize. He kept watching the footage repeatedly, letting it fuel his anger and hate toward the detective.

Jay had plans for his nemesis and he would put them in motion tomorrow. He needed to get a good night's sleep if he was going to be up at the crack of dawn to watch his gorgeous sailor go for a swim. He was getting hard just thinking about it.

As he thought about his half-naked, wet sailor Jay had to readjust himself. And then he got an idea. He went to his room and grabbed one of many burner phones and climbed up onto his bed. He slid his sleep pants down and watched his hard cock bounce up against his abs.

He opened the camera on his phone and set it to video and recorded himself jerking off to the image of his sailor. After Jay finished, he cleaned up and sent the video to one Steve McGarrett. He threw away the phone and slid beneath the covers, smiling in his sleep. Jay couldn't wait to see his sailor's reaction to his little video in the morning.

Steve and Danny made it back to the office and stormed into HQ. "Okay Kono, what have you got?" Steve asked as they walked to the computer table.

Kono and Chin were sorting through all their information that they've gathered. "Well, we went through all the footage from today and we found a late 90s model brown Jeep following you most of the day and we put out an APB on it. HPD is out looking for it now."

Steve came to stand next to her and scanned the images that were up on the screens. "Good, good. Tell HPD that I want to be notified once they find it."

Kono nodded and she typed a few more things on the keyboard. "On it boss."

Steve nodded. He was about to say something when he was interrupted by his phone going off. He frowned when he saw the unknown number on the caller ID. He decided to wait until he got home to check the message, in case his stalker sent him something else explicit.

"Chin, do me a favor and run these numbers for me? This is the second unknown number I've received within the hour. I think it may be my stalker." Steve showed Chin the numbers before putting his phone away.

Chin copied them into the computer program and nodded at Steve. "Sure thing. Should have the results first thing in the morning."

"Good. Now go home. There's nothing more we can do tonight and I need you all fresh and sharp." Steve ordered as he motioned for Danny to follow him out.

Both men walked out of the Palace in silence as they headed to their respective vehicles. Steve handed over the keys to the Camaro. "So, I'll see you later? And Gracie too?"

Danny took the keys, holding on to Steve's hand for a few minutes, giving it a gentle squeeze before dropping his hand. "Of course. We'll bring movies if you supply food and snacks."

Steve smiled at Danny. "Deal. See you later Danno." And with that, Steve hopped into his truck and drove off. He needed to make a quick stop at the store to pick up movie snacks. He decided to pick up Chinese on the way home.

Steve pulled into his driveway, sighing with relief that he beat Danny and Grace here. He brought all the stuff into the house and quickly got Grace's room ready for her before heading into the kitchen to get dinner out on the plates and the snacks sorted. Steve got all the snacks set out on the coffee table and then ran upstairs to grab a quick shower and changed into some sweats and a t-shirt.

Danny had just picked Grace up from school and headed home to gather up enough stuff to stay for a few days at Steve's. He looked over at Grace before looking back at the road. "So monkey, what do you think about staying over at Uncle Steve's for a little bit?"

Grace looked over at her dad, nose scrunched up in confusion. "Is everything okay with Uncle Steve Danno?"

Danny took a few minutes to think about what he was going to say before he answered his daughter. "Well monkey, there's something going on at work and Uncle Steve would feel better if we stayed with him for a little bit. Okay?"

Grace toyed with her fingers in her lap, worried about her Uncle Steve. "Is he in trouble again Danno?" she asked quietly.

Danny reached over and took Grace's hand. "No monkey. He's not in trouble exactly, not like before, but do you remember when we had that talk about bad men wanting to take little girls and boys from their families?"

Grace nodded her head, not sure where her dad was going with this. "Yes, Danno. But are you talking about the bad men who like to hurt little kids?"

"Well, it's kind of like that but these types of bad men like grown-ups. Is this making any sense monkey?"

Grace sat there for a minute, taking in all that was said. "I think so, but I know you and Uncle Steve will explain it later. Just, keep him safe Danno."

Danny pulled up to their house and turned off the car before looking over at Grace. "I always try to Grace."

Grace smiled and grabbed her school bag and went up to the house. Danny followed hand in his pocket and twirling his keys around his finger.

"Hey Grace, don't forget to grab some movies! We're having a movie night." Danny called out as he headed to his bedroom to grab some clothes before heading to the bathroom to shower.

Once they were all set to go, Danny pulled out his phone to text Steve.

 _Hey,_ _babe. On our way. –D_

Steve was finishing up in the kitchen, putting the finishing touches on their movie snacks and keeping their dinner warm, when his phone beeped.

At first, he thought it could be his stalker and ran toward his phone. He smiled when he saw the text from Danny but then frowned as he saw the unread message from his stalker. Steve stood there with his thumb hovering over the 'read' button, not sure if he wanted to look at it now or later.

He put his phone down, deciding not to let his stalker dampen his evening with Danny and Grace. Steve was putting the finishing touches on the snacks and dinner ready when he heard the Camaro pull up to the house. He walked into the living room just in time to catch Grace in a hug. "Hey, Gracie! How's my favorite girl?"

Grace smiled widely at Steve. "I'm great Uncle Steve! We're gonna have so much fun!"

"We sure are kiddo. How bout you go put your stuff in your room and then get washed up for dinner?" Steve asked as he placed her back on the ground.

"Okay!" Graced grabbed her things and ran off to put them away.

Steve watched her leave with a fond smile on his face before looking over at Danny who had a knowing smirk on his face. "What?"

Danny walked over to Steve, smirk still in place. "Nothing. It's just that she's got you wrapped around her little finger."

Steve couldn't even deny it. He loved that little girl as if she were his own and he would do anything for her and Danny. "And I am completely okay with that. Come on, I got Chinese waiting in the kitchen." Before they headed toward the kitchen, Steve pulled Danny into a quick kiss. "Hey." He said softly.

Danny's smirk softened into a smile as he looked up into Steve's captivating eyes. "Hey, yourself. Come on, we'd better get in the kitchen before Grace comes looking for us."

Steve nodded, not feeling motivated to move away from the shorter man. That was until they heard a crash and a scream come from the kitchen. Both men were on high alert as they raced toward the noise.

When Steve and Danny entered the kitchen, Grace looked up at them with wide teary eyes, surrounded by glass. "I'm sorry Uncle Steve. I was getting some glasses and was startled by a spider hiding in the corner of the cabinet."

All the tension drained from the men when it was just a harmless little bug and not the stalker. Danny walked over to pick up his daughter as he was the only one with shoes on.

Steve went over to the pantry to get the broom and dustpan to clean up. "It's okay Gracie. I'm not mad. You didn't step on any glass, did you?" He asked as he began to sweep up the glass.

Grace held on to her father. "I don't know."

Danny sat Grace down on a chair and knelt before her. "Okay monkey, I'm just gonna do a quick check." He picked up her feet and ran his hands over the bottoms to make sure there wasn't any glass sticking out.

Grace sniffled and wiped at her wet eyes. "Is there any glass Danno?"

"No monkey there's no glass. Tell you what. How bout you go into the living room and get a movie set up and Uncle Steve and I will finish cleaning up in here, okay?" Danny asked.

Grace smiled brightly. "Okay, Danno!"

Danny shook his head as he chuckled and stood. "Is the glass all cleaned up?"

Steve finished dumping the glass pieces into the garbage can. "Yeah, I think I got it all. Will you take dinner into the living room and I'll get the drinks?"

"Sure." Danny gathered up the plates and forks and took them to the living room. He looked over at the tv to see what movie Grace chose for them to watch. He chuckled when Steve walked into the living room with their drinks. "I hope you like musicals."

Steve scrunched up his eyebrows up in confusion before looking over at the tv when Danny pointed to it. Dancing across the screen were snowflakes and _'Frozen'_ written across the screen. "I've never heard of this movie."

Grace looked up at Steve from the floor. "Really Uncle Steve?! It's like the best movie ever!"

Danny chuckled as he patted Steve on the shoulder. "Welcome to my world, my friend. I've seen this movie on a constant loop since the day it came out on DVD. Soon, you won't be able to get the songs out of your head."

Steve shrugged and took a bite of his dinner. "I'm sure it's not as bad as you're making it out to be. You can be a tad bit overdramatic Danno."

Danny turned to the side and looked at Steve incredulously. "Overdramatic? Me, overdramatic? You think I'm overdramatic?"

Steve shrugged and took another bite. "Well, you're not disproving my claim now."

"Oh and this coming from the guy who thinks that using a grenade is a good way to get people to co-operate. Or the use of any kind of violence really and he thinks that I'm overdramatic?!" Danny yelled to the room at large.

Grace hid her grin behind her hand before looking up at her father. "You can get pretty dramatic Danno."

Danny looked down at her, eyebrows raised high on his forehead. He turned to Steve and pointed at her. "Now look what you have done. You have turned my precious monkey against me. Are you happy now?"

Steve and Grace both laughed before she hit play on the movie and the laughter died down as all three ate their dinner and watched the movie. After dinner was finished, Steve looked over at Danny and saw him mouthing the words to one of the songs. He smirked to himself and turned back to the movie, throwing his arm across the back of the couch and crossed his ankle over his knee. It wasn't long until his attention drifted elsewhere.

Steve couldn't get that message from his stalker off his mind. He decided that he would look at it after Grace went to bed. He was not going to expose her to the explicit sexual acts that his stalker felt the need to send to him. He didn't even want to share them with Danny but the blond was his partner and slowly becoming something more to him.

He let a soft smile flit across his face at the thought of he and Danny taking that next step. But it also worried him because whoever this guy was, he was unstable and he worried that the stalker was going to do something to hurt Danny and that was not okay.

This stalker could do whatever he wanted to him but Danny was off limits. They needed to find out who this guy was and put him away before things escalate and go too far.

Steve was brought out of his thoughts by a hand on his thigh and looked over at the concerned look on Danny's face.

When he saw that he had finally gained Steve's attention, Danny spoke. "You okay babe? You were pretty out of it. Wanna talk about it?"

Steve moved his hand to rest on top of Danny's and then held it, shaking his head and nodded toward Grace. "Later, when innocent ears aren't in the room."

Danny nodded. "Okay. You up for another movie?"

"Sure. I'll clean up while you two pick the next one." Steve said as he stood up and gathered their dinner dishes.

Once the dishes were washed, dried and put away, Steve went back into the living room to find Grace had moved up onto the couch. He reclaimed his spot and moved his arm to let Grace snuggle into his side as she put her feet in Danny's lap.

"What's this movie?" He asked as he played with Grace's hair.

"This one is called _Big Hero 6_ Uncle Steve. It's really good." Grace said as she snuggled closer.

Steve actually paid attention to this movie and Grace was right. It was really good. He found himself quickly wiping away a tear at the end and hoped that Danny didn't notice. Who knew a children's movie could be so sad?

He looked down to the little girl in his lap and noticed that she had fallen asleep during the movie. Steve smiled and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I'm gonna go put her in bed. Do you want to go grab a couple of beers and then we'll talk?" Steve said as he lifted Grace into his arms and headed toward her room.

Danny turned off the DVD player and the television and went to the kitchen and grabbed a couple of beers. He met Steve back in the living room and passed him a bottle.

"So, what's got you all distracted?" Danny asked while popping off the cap of his beer bottle.

Steve did the same as he sat down on the couch. "It's this fucking stalker. I can't stop thinking about it. He sent me a message on my phone. I haven't looked at it yet, but I haven't been able to stop thinking about it."

Danny sat next to him, closer than he had been during dinner, and reached out and began to stroke the back of Steve's head. "What do you want to do? Do you want to look at it together?"

Steve took a huge drink of his beer and leaned into Danny's touch. "I don't know. I know what its contents are going to be so why should I put us through those uncomfortable, disgusted feelings?"

Danny nodded and took a sip of his beer. "I understand your reservations about this Steve, I really do, but look at it like this. If we watch it, maybe it'll give us some kind of clue as to where we can find this guy and put him away."

Steve sighed and stared down at the bottle he was rolling between his hands as he contemplated Danny's words. He leaned forward and set his beer bottle down on the coffee table before reaching into his pocket for the phone that had captivated his attention all day. Steve sat back and reached out for Danny's hand as he turned on his phone and then clicked on the message from the unknown number. It was a video and he took a breath before pressing play.

Danny held Steve's hand as he leaned closer to the other man so he could watch. He felt a surge of anger come over him at the contents of the video. He wanted to tell Steve to turn it off and delete it, but they couldn't do that. As much as he wanted to, this was evidence.

His eyes scanned over the video, looking for any kind of clue to give away where this guy could be hiding. He looked at everything. His eyes scanned the walls and any distinguishing marks he could find on the guy. Danny strained his ears to hear any sounds, like the ocean or any construction or ship horns from the docks.

Danny was frustrated once the video ended. He was still angry at this nameless and faceless man for putting his partner through all this unnecessary stress.

"I couldn't find anything. What about you?" Danny asked.

Steve sat on the couch in complete and udder shock. He had some idea of what the message would hold, but he was not prepared for what had just played. Steve didn't realize that his hand was shaking so he set the phone down and wiped his hands over his face.

Danny looked at Steve, concern etching his face the longer his partner sat there in silence. "Babe, you okay?"

Steve finally looked over at Danny. "I need to know who this guy is Danno. I need answers. I want to know why he chose me. I'm nothing special so why do people think that makes me a good target?"

Danny raised both eyebrows incredulously at Steve. "Hold on just a minute. Nothing special? Are you kidding me? Steven, you listen to me and you better listen good because I'm only going to say this once. And as much as it pains me to say this, you are special. Babe, you—you are the most special person I have ever met. I know I poke fun at you for having mental issues, but I know for a fact that you have a gooey marshmallow center underneath all the caveman exterior."

Steve rolled his eyes but couldn't help the small smile that spread across his face. "Yeah well, don't go blabbing that to everyone. I still have a reputation to uphold you know."

Danny swatted the back of Steve's head. "Don't be such a goof. But seriously babe. You have so many good qualities that would attract anyone if they are looking hard enough for it. All I'm saying is, don't sell yourself short. You're a good catch."

Steve looked over at Danny, coy smirk on his face. "Oh really now? Do you think I have a chance with anyone?"

Danny smirked, catching on to Steve's little game, and moved around to straddle Steve's lap. "Hm…I can think of someone in particular."

Steve wrapped his hands around Danny's waist and gave a gentle squeeze. He leaned closer so he and Danny were only a breath apart. "Yeah, and who might that be?"

Danny smiled. "Well, he's blond, loud, stubborn as a mule, has strict rules about what toppings go on a pizza, he's from New Jersey, has an adorable daughter and finds his partner so infuriating that he finds him very attractive. You interested in someone like that?"

Steve moaned as he held Danny in place and bucked up against the blond. He closed the distance between them, capturing Danny's lips in a hungry kiss. He pulled back after a few minutes. "He sounds perfect. Do I know this person?"

Danny brought his hands up and threaded them in Steve's hair as he moaned into the kiss. He panted when Steve pulled away. He smirked. "Oh yeah, you do. You work with him every day."

Steve pretended to think about it for a moment before smiling when Danny smacked his shoulder. "Kidding, I'm kidding!" he leaned back in and captured Danny's lips again, all playfulness was gone as he ground his hips back up into Danny's again.

Danny moaned into Steve's mouth as he rolled his hips down to meet Steve's. He pulled back from the kiss to gasp. "Fuck, Steve. Babe please."

Steve moved to Danny's neck, nipping and kissing at the skin, and smirked at Danny's words. "Begging already Danno?"

Danny tossed his head back on a moan, tugging Steve's hair none too gently in retaliation. "Shut up Steven. Why don't you put that mouth of yours to better use, huh?"

Steve licked over Danny's pulse point before moving his hands down to the backs of Danny's thighs and flipped the blond over on the couch and reached for Danny's belt and then undid the button and zipper. He curled his fingers into the waistband of Danny's pants pulling them and his underwear down to Danny's knees. He licked his lips in anticipation when Danny's cock sprung up and bounced against his stomach.

Steve leaned down and licked a stripe up the underside of Danny's cock and around the head, licking up the bead of pre-come from the slit. He moaned at the taste and took the head into his mouth, sucking on it gently and running his tongue around the tip.

Danny grabbed for the couch, fingers slipping against it as he fought for purchase. He moaned at Steve's teasing licks and bucked his hips up into Steve's mouth, grabbing a hold of his partner's dark hair.

"Fuck, Steve. Stop teasing me and suck like you mean it." Danny challenged.

Steve looked up at Danny from under his lashes. He smirked around his mouthful before taking Danny's cock into his mouth in one swift move. He swallowed around the head a few times before slowly pulling up, circling his tongue around the shaft.

"Oh god, Steve. Your mouth feels so good." Danny moaned as his hand tightened in Steve's hair and his hips gave another thrust.

Steve pulled up and off Danny's cock, taking a huge gulp of air. "Yeah Danno, you wanna fuck my mouth, don't you? Make me choke on your length and swallow your come. That what you want?" Steve asked as he wrapped his hand around Danny's shaft and stroked lightly.

Danny let out a strangled sound and pulled Steve's head back toward his throbbing erection. "Fuck yes! Please."

Steve licked his lips in anticipation, getting them nice and wet to make the movement easier." Go ahead then. Show me what you've got."

Danny fed his cock back into that warm wet mouth, filling Steve's mouth until he couldn't go any further. He let his head fall back against the couch on a strangled moan.

"Fuck! Babe, you ready?" Danny asked breathlessly.

Steve looked up at Danny and managed to give him the thumbs up. His eyes fluttered closed as Danny began to move. Steve moaned as Danny found his rhythm and felt the head of Danny's cock fill his throat, cutting off his air supply for a moment before starting up again. Steve felt tears stinging the corners of his eyes as Danny continued to choke him.

"God, Steve. You feel so good. Not gonna last much longer babe. You gonna swallow me all down?" Danny asked.

Steve moaned and moved his head faster to match Danny's rhythm. He was literally gagging for Danny's come; he wanted it so fucking bad.

Danny couldn't stop moaning. He felt so good. He felt the warmth pool in his belly and his balls pull closer to his body.

"Steve, I'm gonna—I'm gonna come!" Danny said as he held Steve's head down as he hunched in on himself as he came violently down Steve's throat.

Steve held on to Danny's thighs as he swallowed down everything his partner gave him. He pulled off and gently cleaned his partner's spent cock, mindful of how sensitive he was. When he was finished, Steve looked up at Danny's blissed out face and smirked.

"Enjoy yourself?"

Danny slowly opened his eyes and saw Steve's smug face. "Shut up Steven."

Steve laughed as he sat up and pressed the heel of his hand to his own neglected arousal. He pulled down his sweatpants and licked his hand a few times before wrapping it around his shaft. Steve gave a few pulls as he stared down hungrily at Danny.

Danny watched Steve pleasure himself, taking in the sight of how gorgeous his partner truly was. He reached out and stroked over the hand that Steve was using on his cock.

"You want some help with that?" Danny asked.

Steve smirked. "Another time. Right now, I want to come all over your face."

Danny groaned as his bit his bottom lip. "Yeah?"

Steve sped his hand up. "Fuck yeah."

"Then go for it," Danny said as he tilted his head up toward Steve. "get my face all dirty with your come."

It wasn't long before Steve was coming in spurts over Danny's face. He milked his cock dry and panted as he came down. He slowly stretched himself out over Danny and licked at his cooling come, gathering it all up in his mouth before pressing his lips to Danny's.

Danny immediately opened his mouth and tangled his tongue with Steve's, gathering the man's come into his mouth, swallowing and moaning at the taste. They kissed for a few more minutes before Danny pulled back, panting for air.

"How bout we get in a second round in the shower before bed?" Danny asked.

"Yeah. The last one to the bathroom has to cook breakfast in the morning." Steve said as he jumped off Danny, pulling his pants back up and sprinted up the stairs.

"That's a dumb wager Steven because as we all know, you hate my eggs and you'll just end up taking over anyway so no, I'm not going to play your little game. I am going to take my time and make sure all the lights have been turned out and that you set your alarm." Danny yelled after him.

By the time Danny made it to the bathroom, it was filled with steam and the sounds of Steve's moans. Danny stripped off his clothes and joined Steve in the shower.

"Started without me?"

"Can't help it you took too long," Steve smirked as he let out another moan. "I was getting impatient."

Danny slapped Steve's hand away and took that gorgeous cock into his own. "Just for that, maybe I won't let you come again tonight. Maybe we'll just clean up and then go to bed. You want that Steven?"

Steve moaned and leaned back against the tiled shower wall. "God, Danny. Please."

Danny smirked. "Now who's the one begging?"

"Danny! Please, I'm so close." Steve shouted.

Danny slowed his hand down, a plan forming in his head. "How bad do you want to come Steven?"

Steve snapped his eyes open to look at Danny. "Real bad Danno please."

"Is it enough to actually let me cook breakfast in the morning with no complaints from you whatsoever?" Danny asked mischievously.

Steve groaned and tossed his head back against the tile. He lifted his head, panting, and nodded his head vigorously.

"Yes, yes! You can cook breakfast tomorrow. God Danny, please! Please, can I come now?" He asked desperately.

Danny smirked. "I don't know. Are you going to eat everything on your plate with no complaint or comment?"

Steve felt tears stinging his eyes as the desperation to come built and built up inside him.

"Yes! I promise Danno. Please, please!" Steve cried out as he felt his body shaking desperately with need.

Danny smirked as he leaned up to kiss Steve's lips as he sped up his hand over Steve's cock.

"Good. Now come." Danny whispered against Steve's lips.

Steve scrambled for purchase against the wet tiles as he blew his load all over Danny's hand and fingers. He felt his knees tremble and thankfully Danny was there to hold him up so he didn't collapse to the bottom of the shower.

"Fuck. I've never come so hard like that before." Steve panted out.

Danny smirked as he rinsed his hand off under the hot spray. "You're not the only one who can tease and dirty talk Steven."

He turned around and began to wash his body while Steve recovered behind him. He picked up Steve's body wash and turned around and began to wash his partner, slowly and methodically.

Steve watched Danny as his soapy hands traveled over his body. A small smile flitted across his face.

"How did I get so lucky, Danno?" Steve asked.

Danny looked up at Steve, smiling softly. "Dunno babe. But I'm glad you did."

"You're such a sap Danno," Steve smiled.

"Oh, I'm the sap? You're the one who started it Mr. how-did-I-get-so-lucky?" Danny retorted.

Steve laughed and stepped closer to Danny and the spray of water, rinsing the suds from his body. He leaned down and kissed Danny, licking across the seam of his partner's lips asking for entrance.

Danny moaned and opened up to Steve's questing tongue. They kissed lazily beneath the spray of the showerhead before Danny pulled back.

"We should probably head to bed. I have some cooking to do in the morning." Danny smirked as he reached behind him and shut the water off.

He stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel and dried off. Danny wrapped the towel around his waist.

"Damn, I left my bag downstairs."

Steve followed behind and dried off. "You can borrow some of my clothes for the night."

Danny scoffed. "Yeah, like I feel like taking a swim in your clothes. Sure. Thanks, but no thanks. I'll just go downstairs and grab my bag."

Danny left the bathroom and headed back downstairs to grab his bag. Bag in hand, Danny went back up and went to Steve's room to get dressed. He walked into the room to find Steve already in bed, the sheet pulled up to his naked torso, and his arms folded behind his head.

Danny chuckled and shook his head. "You are such a goof."

Steve smiled softly before he looked away from Danny. "You know, you can sleep here instead of on the couch. I mean, only if you want to."

Danny pulled out a pair of boxers and a t-shirt and put them on before walking over to the empty side of the bed. He pulled back the covers and slid beneath them.

"Thanks, babe. This is definitely a step up from that ratty couch of yours." He moved around a bit, getting comfortable. "Yeah, I could really get used to this. This is a very nice bed babe."

Steve turned on his side to look at Danny and smiled. "Well, I'm glad you like it. It's very comfy and big."

Danny turned on his side to match Steve and they were looking at each other face to face. "That it is. Is there something you want to ask me?"

Steve smiled. "Danny Williams, for the duration of your stay, will you sleep next to me every night?"

Danny smiled and reached out and took Steve's hand. "I'd be delighted, babe."

Steve gripped Danny's hand and settled down to sleep. "G'night Danno. Thanks for staying with me."

Danny smiled again. "No problem Steve. You'd do the same for me."

Steve smiled at that. "Yeah, I would."

"Sleep now babe. We've got an early morning and I'm making breakfast." He smirked.

Steve groaned. "Why did I ever agree to let you cook breakfast?"

"Because you wanted to come." Danny laughed.

"Shut up and got to sleep Danno," Steve grumbled, but wrapped his arms around Danny and pulled him close, falling asleep instantly.

Danny chuckled and carded his fingers through Steve's hair before he too fell into sleep.

The next morning, Jay woke up excited to look at his surveillance footage of his man from the night before. He laid in his bed and thought about watching his sailor react to the little video he sent.

Just the thought of it made his already semi-hard erection grow harder. He rolled out of bed and headed to the bathroom for a shower and some 'personal time' before he checked last night's footage.

Once Jay had finished his shower and got dressed, he went to the kitchen to make a pot of coffee and make some breakfast. He poured a cup of coffee and grabbed his eggs and toast and went to his office to watch his footage.

Jay fast forwarded through the movies but he stopped when he saw his sailor pull out his phone to watch his present. But he quickly became enraged when the blond cop watched as well. He gripped his coffee cup a little too hard and heard the ceramic crack a little, sending a trickle of hot coffee to slip down his fingers.

Jay set his mug aside and fast forwarded again, unhappy that he didn't get to watch his sailor alone. This blond cop really was getting on his last nerve. He didn't care if he didn't have a proper plan. Detective Daniel Williams was going to die. Today.

When he next stopped the video, rage boiled in his blood as his sailor went down on the mouthy blond. He watched all the footage of them and his rage escalated. When he saw them in the shower together, Jay was ready to go over there and slowly kill Danny in front of Steve and the little girl. Jay stood up and left his office and grabbed his keys.

"I hope you enjoyed your time with my sailor Detective Williams because that's the last time you will see him or your little girl ever again," he said to no one in particular as he left the house and got into his car. He had a little girl to kidnap and a detective to kill.

When Danny woke up, he was alone in bed and knew his partner was probably outside having his morning swim. He stretched and got out of bed and headed downstairs where he found Grace curled up on the couch watching cartoons.

"Morning monkey," Danny said in greeting, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"Good morning Danno. Uncle Steve wanted me to tell you that he already made coffee and to not burn breakfast." Grace said.

Danny rolled his eyes as he headed for the kitchen. "Uncle Steve doesn't know what he's talking about. You like my breakfast, right monkey?"

"Will you make nana's famous waffles, Danno?" Grace asked.

"Of course monkey. Let's just hope that Uncle Steve has all the ingredients." Danny called back from the kitchen. Grace smiled and went back to her cartoons as Danny searched through Steve's pantry for ingredients.

While Danny was making breakfast, Steve came in from his morning swim. Steve was towel drying his hair as he walked over to Danny and placed a chaste kiss on Danny's cheek.

"Hey, Danno. That smell's delicious."

Danny smirked as he continued cooking the waffles. "Told you I could cook breakfast."

Steve chuckled and headed upstairs to take a shower and change. When he came back down a few minutes later, breakfast was on the table and Danny and Grace were sitting at the table, waiting.

Steve took a seat and smiled at Danny. "Thank you for making breakfast Danno."

Danny smiled and stacked a few waffles on his plate and gave one to Grace. "You're welcome babe. Thank you for letting me cook." He gave a sly wink.

Steve choked on a bite of waffle and washed it down with a drink of juice.

"Are you okay, Uncle Steve?" Grace asked in concern.

Steve nodded. "Yeah, I'm fine Gracie." He gave her a reassuring smile. "So, what are the plans for today?"

Grace shrugged. "I don't know. I've got to go to school so it's just you and daddy today."

Steve looked over at Danny, mischief shining in his eyes. "Oh, really? I'm sure we can find something to do."

It was Danny's turn to choke on his coffee. He recovered quickly and looked at Grace. "Go get ready for school Grace. You don't want to be late."

Grace finished her breakfast and ran off to her room to get dressed. She came back ten minutes later, fully dressed for school and her bookbag slung over her shoulders.

"I'm ready Danno!" she called from the living room.

Steve and Danny were cleaning up in the kitchen when Grace came back downstairs. Danny left the kitchen and smiled at her.

"Alright, monkey. I'll be there in a moment." Danny said. "Steve, will you finish up the dishes please?"

"Sure Danno." Steve smiled. "Have a good day at school Gracie."

Grace ran over to Steve and hugged him around the waist. "Bye Uncle Steve. I love you."

Steve wiped his hands off and returned the hug. "I love you, too, Gracie."

Grace ran back to Danny and opened the front door as he put on his shoes. She ran to the car and waited for her father to join her.

Jay sat outside Steve's place, rage pulsing through his veins as he listened to them play happy family. He perked up when he saw the front door open.

He was disappointed when it was the little girl. Jay slumped back into his seat. Then he perked up again when he saw that she was still alone. He got out of his car and carefully walked up to the house, making sure not to make a sound to alert the little girl of his presence.

Jay lifted his arms and quickly wrapped them around Grace, putting one over her mouth to keep her from screaming. He started to drag her away, kicking and screaming. Well, muffled screaming. He got her down the driveway and halfway to his car when he noticed her father coming out of the house. He smirked and continued to drag her away.

"Tell daddy bye bye little girl because you will never see him again," Jay whispered into her ear.

Grace's eyes widened in fear and she started to struggle even more. She moved her head enough to get her mouth over his hand and bit down on it, hard.

Jay cried out and removed his hand, shaking it to relieve the pain. "You little brat!"

"Danno! Help! Uncle Steve!" Grace cried out.

Both Danny and Steve heard Grace cry out for help and they were out of the house, gun's drawn, as they ran toward Grace's panicked, scared voice.

When they turned the corner, Danny froze at seeing his daughter in the arms of another man being dragged away from him. In that moment, all of Danny's police training went out the window as he watched his baby girl being kidnapped before his eyes.

Steve stood next to Danny, gun raised and pointed at the guy holding Grace captive. "Let her go and I won't shoot you."

Jay couldn't believe that his sailor was right in front of him. He could feel his heart pumping and his blood began to rush south. Jay shook himself out of his thoughts and reached back behind him and grabbed the gun he had hidden in his jeans, pointing it at Danny.

"Well, well. It's nice to finally meet you face to face my handsome sailor. You've hurt my feelings, Steven. And now, you're going to pay dearly for it. You will be mine Commander. And if it means taking out my competition along the way, well, then so be it."

Jay aimed at Danny's exposed chest and pulled the trigger. "Say bye bye to daddy little girl." He started to laugh as he pulled Grace away and back toward his car.

"I'm sorry that it had to come to this Commander but you left me no choice. It was either me or the blond and I'm not the sharing type of guy. I'll text you soon with the location to find the girl and you'll have two hours to find her. That's two hours Commander. If you show up to get the girl, then I'll forgive you and we can be together forever. But if you let the two hours pass you by, well, then the girl dies and you'll have another innocent life on your conscience. And if you continue to ignore me, then someone else will die." Jay got into his car and sped off down the road, leaving Steve behind with a bleeding Danny.

Steve was poised to shoot at the car but thought better of it because Grace was in there. Once the car was out of sight, Steve put his gun away and ran over to Danny, kneeling beside him. He pulled his shirt off and bunched it up and placed it on Danny's chest over the bullet hole and put as much pressure on it without hurting him.

"Hang in there Danny, okay? Stay with me babe. Don't you die on me, Daniel." Steve told Danny as he pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed 9-1-1.

"9-1-1, what is your emergency."

"This is Commander McGarrett of 5-0 and I've got an officer down. I need an ambulance at 2727 Piikoi Street now."

"Okay Commander, I have a unit on it's way to your location."

"Thank you," Steve said as he ended the call. "Come on Danny. Open your eyes for me so I know you're still with me."

Danny slowly opened his eyes and immediately started coughing, blood spewing from his lips and trickled down the sides of his mouth, breathing labored.

"Gr-Grace?" he questioned.

Steve let out a sigh of relief and a nervous laugh. "You're gonna be okay Danny. I'm gonna get her back, I swear. Just don't die on me, okay?"

Danny coughed again. He reached out for Steve. "S-save her. P-protect her. I love you."

"I will Danny, I promise." Steve took Danny's hand and kissed over his knuckles. Finally, Steve heard the ambulance coming closer. "Hear that Danno? Help is on the way and you're going to be fine."

The paramedics quickly surrounded Danny, pushing Steve away so they could treat him. As they were loading Danny into the back of the ambulance, Steve got a text on his phone from his stalker about Grace's location. He got in the ambulance with Danny and rode to the hospital. He'd call Chin and Kono in a little while when he knew that Danny was going to be okay.

Upon reaching the hospital, the paramedics rushed Danny inside and he was immediately surrounded by doctors and nurses, wheeling him into the back, leaving Steve to wait. After an hour with no word on Danny, Steve had to call Chin and Kono. He needed to save Grace.

Steve pulled out his phone and called Chin. "Hey Chin, is Kono with you?"

"Hey, boss!" Kono chimed in.

"What's going on Steve?" Chin asked.

Steve sighed heavily and rubbed his hand over his face. "I met my stalker today and it's not good. He kidnapped Grace and shot Danny. We're at the hospital now."

"What?!" The cousins cried. "Is he okay?" Kono asked.

Steve shook his head. "I don't know. I need one of you to stay here so I can go find Grace. He only gave me a two-hour window to find her or she's dead. I've got an hour left and I need a car."

"I'll stay with Danny. you can take my car boss." Kono said.

"I'm coming with you. I'll call Duke when we're on the way to Grace." Chin said.

"Thanks, guys. I'll see you soon." Steve hung up the phone and went outside to wait long before Chin and Kono were pulling up to the hospital.

Kono got out of the car and hugged Steve. "Go save Grace Boss. I'll call when I know anything."

Steve nodded and got behind the wheel of her car and sped out of the hospital parking lot. He pulled out his phone and brought up the address that his stalker sent him.

Chin got on the phone with Duke and told him to have units sent out to Diamond Head.

Steve pressed down harder on the gas pedal, flipping on the lights and sirens. Steve reached the address with time to spare. The other police units were waiting, surrounding the building. Steve got out of the car and went to Kono's trunk to see if she had anything he could use to protect himself.

He grabbed a thigh holster and fitted it to himself and grabbed a couple of guns. This ended today. No more blood would be shed today because of this psychopath. Steve closed the trunk and put in his earpiece and walked over toward Duke.

"Duke, surround this building. No one, besides myself and Chin, goes in and no one comes out until this is over."

"You got it, Commander." Duke signaled for the other officers to surround the building.

Steve looked over at Chin. "You get Grace when you get the chance. I'll deal with him."

Chin nodded and raised his gun as he followed Steve into the building.

Jay smiled as he heard the door open and close. "You were cutting it close Commander. And here I thought that I was going to have to kill the girl and have you find her bloody remains and then we start all over again. So, kudos to you for being on time."

Steve walked further into the room and saw that Grace was tied to a chair, blindfolded. He could see the dried tear tracks on her cheeks.

"Gracie, you okay kiddo?" Steve asked, ignoring the other man.

"I'm okay Uncle Steve. But what about Danno?" she asked.

"He's at the hospital. Kono's there with him so he's not alone." Steve told her.

Jay growled and pointed his gun at Grace. "That's enough! I don't want to hear another word about that useless thorn in my side!"

Steve signaled for Chin to stay back as he took a step closer to Grace and the man. "I'm afraid that you have me at a disadvantage. You seem to know everything about me, yet I don't even know your name."

Jay relaxed a little as Steve seemed to take an interest in him. "How bout you take that gun off me and maybe I'll tell you."

Steve nodded. "Okay, that sounds fair. I'll put my gun down if you put yours down and let the girl go. This is between you and me. She's just an innocent little girl."

Jay contemplated Steve's offer and pursed his lips, tapping on them with his finger and hummed. "If you promise to be a good boy, I'll let the girl go."

Steve never removed his eyes from the man as he lowered his weapon and placed it on the floor. "Okay, I've done my part, time to do yours."

Jay smiled. "Of course." He put his gun away and pulled the blindfold away from Grace's eyes and untied her. "There you go, sweetie."

Grace immediately ran to Steve and hugged him. Steve wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. "It's okay Gracie. You're safe now. Listen, Gracie, I need you to go with Chin alright?"

Grace pulled back to look at Steve. "Okay, Uncle Steve. Will you be okay?"

Steve smiled at her. "I'll be fine kiddo. I'm just gonna finish up here and then I'll see you soon okay?"

"Okay, Uncle Steve. Be safe and I love you."

"I love you too," Steve said and watched her run over to Chin and nodded to him to get her out of here. He turned back to his stalker. "Okay, now tell me your name."

"You can call me Jay, handsome." He said with a flirty grin.

Steve had to try very hard to suppress the shudder that wanted to go through him. He looked at Jay, giving him a once over. Honestly, the man wasn't all that good looking. He wasn't very tall but he was skinny and lanky with tanned skin and wrinkles around his eyes. Steve gave him a tight smile. "Hi, Jay."

Jay took a few steps closer to Steve so that he was only just a few inches away from him and slowly circled around him. "My, my, my. You are much more handsome up close. I was beginning to think that you weren't going to show up. I thought that I was going to have to kill the brat after all."

Steve's fingers twitched to reach for his second gun and just end this already. "I'd shut my mouth if I were you."

Jay smirked. "Ooh, did I hit a sore spot? It's not like she's your daughter or anything." He shrugged nonchalantly.

Steve grit his teeth and clenched his hands into fists. "Regardless, she's just an innocent child and did not need to be involved in this. This is between you and me. You had no right to bring a child in the middle of it."

Jay scowled and moved back in front of Steve. "No right? You have the audacity to lecture me when you had no right to hook up with your work partner! You. Are. Mine!"

Steve moved and tackled Jay to the ground, having had enough of him talking. He got a few good punches in on Jay's face, satisfied when he split Jay's lip.

Jay smirked, blood pooling in his mouth. "Oh baby, if you wanted to play rough, all you had to do was ask."

Steve snarled. "Shut up. You're under arrest for harassment, stalking, shooting an officer, kidnapping, child endangerment, and attempted murder of an officer."

Jay was still smirking up at Steve as he babbled. "Ooh, roleplaying already? Damn, you don't waste any time, do you sailor?" he asked as he rolled his hips against Steve's.

Steve jumped back and managed to keep a hand on Jay. "Stop doing that!" he managed to flip Jay over onto his belly and pulled out his handcuffs.

Jay moaned and bit his bottom lip. "Mm, yeah baby. Didn't realize that you were into bondage. Fuck, I just keep learning something new about you."

Steve wrinkled his nose at the words coming from Jay's mouth. He clicked the handcuffs around Jay's wrists and pulled him up from the floor. "Yeah okay, buddy. You're gonna go away for a long time." He started to walk Jay out of the building.

Jay started to wriggle his hands in the handcuffs, trying to get free. He finally slipped out of the cuffs. "Sorry sailor, but I can't let you take me in." Jay quickly snapped his head back, knocking into Steve's nose.

Steve was taken off guard by the sudden pain in his nose and let go of Jay, bringing his hand up to his bleeding nose.

"Fuck!"

Jay tossed aside the handcuffs and slowly turned around to face Steve. "You see, I spent a lot of money to erase myself from the face of the earth and I will not have you put me back in the system. So, I suggest that you come with me quietly or I'll drag you out of here unconscious."

Steve wiped away the blood. "You wouldn't get a foot out the door. HPD is surrounding the building."

Jay growled and reached back behind himself to grab his knife. "Then I guess I'll have to kill my way out of here then. And you're coming with me sweet cheeks."

Steve tracked Jay's movements, keeping a close eye on the knife; not needing to get stabbed. "It doesn't have to end that way. Just come with me quietly and no one else has to get hurt."

Jay snarled and moved closer to Steve. "I'll never go back! You can't make me go back there!" he cried out as he charged Steve, flailing his knife all about.

Steve took a few steps back, keeping his eyes on the knife. He jerked back as the knife came close to slicing his chest but he couldn't dodge quick enough and the knife cut across his left forearm.

"Ah, fuck!" Steve cried out.

Jay stopped and looked at the blood dripping down Steve's arm, chest heaving. "Now look at what you made me do. You've made me hurt you."

Steve ignored the blood dripping down his arm and attacked Jay while he was distracted. He lunged forward, trying to knock the knife out of Jay's hand.

Jay snarled as he fought with Steve for the knife. "You'll never take me alive! The only way you'll get me out of here is in a body bag!" he got his hand free and raised the knife into the air and brought it down toward Steve.

Steve blocked the knife and struggled with Jay to knock the knife out of his hand. They struggled a while longer before Steve finally knocked it away and pushed Jay away from him.

"This ends now. Come with me now and this doesn't have to end badly." Steve panted.

Jay snarled. "Never. It seems that we are at an impasse." He reached back behind his back again and pulled out another gun.

Steve quickly pulled out his own gun and trained it on Jay. "Put down your weapon, Jay."

Jay trembled slightly as he raised his gun to his head. "I can't let you take me back to prison."

Steve's eyes widened a little as he lowered his gun. "Don't do that. Please, put down the gun. Let's talk about this."

Jay huffed out a humorless laugh. "No. The moment I put down this gun, you're gonna arrest me. I can't let you do that."

Steve was running out of options. He was lost in his thoughts and his gun fell away a little. His mind was racing as he tried to think of what to do. Steve wished Danny were here because he would know the right thing to do in this situation.

Jay saw the moment of hesitation from Steve and took the opportunity to move his gun, pointing it at Steve. "I'm sorry Sailor. But this is the only way."

Steve came out of his thoughts and saw the gun trained on him now. He raised his gun again, poised to take action quickly. Steve watched Jay like a hawk and when Jay moved his finger to squeeze the trigger, he fired his own gun, shooting three rounds into Jay's chest.

Steve quickly put his gun away and ran over to Jay to check for a pulse.

"Chin! I need medical assistance in here!" Steve called over his comm.

Steve looked down at Jay and saw the blood seeping into his clothes and spreading out on the floor beneath him. "Come on Jay, stay with me."

Jay gave him a bloody smile and reached up to stroke his cheek. "Now, we both know that you don't want that. I'm sorry that it had to end this way. We could have been so happy together. I just know it. Goodbye, Sailor."

Steve watched Jay close his eyes and take his last breath. He hung his head and stood up from the floor and left the building. Steve headed straight to Chin, shaking his head. "He didn't make it. Where's Grace?"

Chin pointed back to the car. "Kono called. Danny's out of surgery."

Steve nodded and turned to Duke. "Hey, Duke. Do you mind taking over from here?"

"Sure thing Commander." Duke nodded and instructed his officers to start processing.

Steve and Chin climbed into the car and Steve drove them back to the hospital. As they got out, Grace gasped, gaining Steve's attention.

"Uncle Steve! You're bleeding."

Steve looked at his arm and smiled at Grace. "I'm okay Gracie. It's just a scratch. I'll have a someone look at it in a minute, okay?" Grace nodded and followed them inside.

Once they stepped into the lobby, Kono was right there to greet them. "Hey, Grace. Are you okay?" she greeted with a hug.

"Hi, Auntie Kono. I'm okay. I just wanna see Danno."

Steve stepped up and touched Kono gently on the shoulder. "How is he Kono?"

"He's gonna be just fine boss. He'll be in recovery for a couple of hours before they move him to a room and then we can see him." Kono told him, a small smile on her face.

Steve nodded and pointed to his injured arm. "Good, good. I'm gonna go get my arm looked at. Why don't you guys go down to the cafeteria and get Grace something to eat. I'll meet you there as soon as I'm finished."

"You got it." Kono nodded and turned toward Grace. "Come on Grace, let's go get something to eat." She took Grace's hand as she and Chin led her toward the cafeteria.

When Steve joined them in the cafeteria, arm cleaned and bandaged, the team was trying to keep Grace occupied and keep her mind off of the traumatic event that happened. Steve grabbed a little something to eat and by the time he was finished, it was time to go and see Danny. A nurse led them upstairs and through a series of hallways before stopping in front of Danny's door.

She smiled warmly at the group before leaving to attend to another patient. Steve knocked gently on the door before smiling at Danny. "Hey. I got something for you."

He motioned for Grace to come in and she ran to Danny's side. "Danno! I'm so glad that you're okay." She cried as she hugged him.

"Easy monkey. I'm still pretty sore. What about you? Are you okay? Did he hurt you?" Danny asked worriedly.

"I'm fine Danno. I was tied up and he left me alone most of the time in a really dark room. But I think that could have just been the blindfold he put on me." Grace said, sniffling a little as she wiped the tears from her face. "Uncle Steve saved me."

Danny looked up at Steve, smiling gratefully. "I knew he would. He loves you very much and doesn't want anything bad to happen to you."

Steve smiled softly at Danny. "Same goes for you pal."

Danny smiled back at Steve and opened his mouth to say something when Chin and Kono walked in. "Hey, guys."

Kono smiled at him as she and Chin stood on either side of his bed as Steve took up residence at the foot of the bed. "Hey, Danny. How're you feeling?"

Danny shrugged. "A little sore. They gave me the good drugs so I'm not in a lot of pain right now."

They laughed and shook their heads. "We're glad you're okay, Danny. The office won't be the same without you while you're recovering." Chin said.

"I'll be back before you even have a chance to miss me," Danny said before yawning.

"Get some sleep. We'll see you tomorrow." Kono said as she leaned down for an awkward hug and kissed his cheek before leaving the room with Chin.

6 months later…

"Are you sure you should be coming back to work?" Steve asked Danny for the hundredth time today.

"I swear to god, Steven, if you ask me that one more fucking time, I'll fuck with the Marquis."

Steve took his eyes off the road for a moment, eyes wide in fear. "You wouldn't dare. Leave my car out of this, Daniel."

"Then stop asking me if I'm sure about returning to work, Steven. I'm fine. The doctor said that I can return back to work. I could've gone back three months ago." Danny shot back.

"Okay. If you say so."

"Yes, I do say so. Now, just drive to work you over protective Neanderthal."

Steve smirked and looked over at Danny. "I love you."

"I love you, too but don't think that means you'll be getting any tonight because you said 'I love you'. You've done nothing but annoy me for the past six months. You haven't earned it yet."

"Challenge accepted, babe." Steve hummed.


End file.
